Robbie Rotten vs. Littlepip
Robbie Rotten of LazyTown (Quauntonaut) fights Littlepip from Fallout Equestria (John1Thousand). Who will win in the Second Round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament! Introduction Robbie had found a small town nearby where he got the right medical attention. Despite everyone in the town looking different than him, he wanted to say for a few hours. He went to the bar. Robbie: I would like a giant glass of cider! Bartender: You better be willing to give me some caps. Robbie tried to pull some crazy currency out of nowhere. This only seemed to anger the bartender's patience. Littlepip happened to come in with Calamity after the liberation of Old Appleloosa from Raiders. she happened to see what was going on and was willing to intervene. Littlepip: Calamity you stay right here. Calamity seemed to understand and observed if any craziness happened. Littlepip then walked up to Robbie Rotten. Littlepip: Is there a problem here. Robbie: You seem to be the problem. Littlepip: Excuse me. Take that back. Robbie: Try to little missy! Angered, Littlepip then pulled Little Macintosh and tried to wound the strange man. However, she missed as it destroyed a glass of cider nearby. Robbie: Oh, you are a feisty one. HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 19 - Himoji) Robbie sneaks a laser pistol out from under his shirt and fires five shots at Littlepip, who avoids them. Running up and sending it crashing down, Littlepip is surprised when Robbie catches her bullet with his hands before he hops into the air and kicks her in the face. Landing with his legs on her shoulders, Robbie punches Littlepip in the face repeatedly before he walks around his head, tangling her legs with rope, then backflips to the ground, slamming Littlepip down. As Bulk gets up, Robbie backflips over to a counter, where he grabs a bag of sugar. Robbie: Ah, good times! Littlepip quickly gets up and then tries and use SAT’s. The stable-dweller shoots three shots with two to the legs and one to the bag of sugar. Despite the bullets hitting their marks, Robbie Rotten did not seem affected by this. Not only that, but Littlepip needed to reload. Robbie: What are you doing! That was my favorite bag of sugar!! Littlepip runs up to Robbie to make the shoot once more, but now his shots are blocked by a shield the villain hastily activates. As she slowly cracks it open, Robbie reaches onto the bag and grabs a syringe labeled “Super Juice”, quickly injecting himself in the arm. The moment Littlepip shatters the barrier is the moment Robbie claps his hands so hard he creates a shockwave that blows her out of the bar and into the wasteland. Leaping off the walls to get ahead of her body, Robbie dive-kicks Littlepip into the ground, where she rolls to get on her feet. Littlepip got up as Robbie Rotten swung again at the stable dweller. Before the trickster could make Littlepip a few inches shorter, Littlepip grabbed her Zebra Rifle and started opening fire on Robbie. While the first few shots missed, a few hit the stripped villain causing him and the surrounding area to catch on fire. Robbie: Water! Robbie enters an enraged state and runs up to Littlepip. Although his punches and kicks are blocked by her magic, a sudden boost from disguise allows a kick to strike Littlepip in the chin. This isn’t enough, even with Robbie’s angry state, Littlepip lifts a pole to bat Robbie across the head a few times before pushing him away. Muttering an incantation, Littlepip launches a boxcar at Robbie, who, for a split second, disappears into the wreckage... before a massive beam launched from memory gun splits the boxcar and knocks Littlepip back. Littlepip grabbed her sniper rifle as she shot multiple times at Robbie Rotten. However, even with a few hits on him with SATS, it was not enough to stop his charge. Robbie threw sniper rifle out of the magical field of Littlepip. The attack was then met with another series of punches. The stable dweller was punched so hard that it sent the unicorn into the air. Spinning multiple times, Robbie Rotten sent the dweller crashing into the ground. Robbie: Time for me to be the number 1 villain!! The stable dweller turns around and sees a portal as a red dragon stick its head out of it, roaring loudly. Littlepip panics before the dragon takes a large bite and swallows her whole. After a brief moment, the beast’s eyes grow wide, and it spits the pony back out, slamming her to the ground wall as Robbie laughs at her. Littlepip: Oh that's it!! Concentrating her horn then glows as Robbie Rotten starts to get closer to her. With Robbie so confident in his victory, he taunts Littlepip. However, this only helped as she releases a magical blast that sends Robbie Rotten through the town. K.O. Calamity flies towards Littlepip as Robbie's unconcious body skids on the ground of the waste land. Calamity: You okay Littlepip. Littlepip: I am fine, Calamity! Much to her confidence the medic of the group, Velvet Remedy still gave Littlepip a potion for the wounds she did get. Now they had to move on and plan a new plan to liberate a settlement from raiders. Results Winning Method: Robbie Rotten: 7 Littlepip: 11 Winning Method: K.O.: 8 Death: 3 Details Follow Littlepip’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs